


请勿敲门

by tigerjo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, 自慰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo
Summary: 一个博士自慰被抓包的故事文赠@壹品新客祝您飙车顺利





	请勿敲门

“布鲁斯，实验有进展了！”托尼兴冲冲地推开布鲁斯房间的门，意外地发现布鲁斯并不在客厅。托尼看了一眼墙上的电子钟，早上5:20，这个时间布鲁斯应该还在睡觉。

不过，新进展是叫醒一个科学家的最好的方式了。这个项目是他们俩几个月的心血——新型的仿生机器人，这种机器人一旦投入使用，将会完全颠覆人类对自然的探索方式，从前无法进入的洞穴、废墟、沼泽再也不会是难题，人类对自然世界的探索将达到前所未有的深度。

卧室的门虚掩着，里面传来沉重的呼吸声，托尼放缓了脚步，努力按捺住激动的心情。

托尼喜欢看布鲁斯睡着的样子，沉稳而平静，胸膛随着浅浅的呼吸声起伏，卷曲的头发随意散落在前额上。说真的，谁会相信这样一个人体内还藏着另一个大家伙。

托尼轻手轻脚地推开门。

布鲁斯躺在床上。光着。连内裤都没穿。

他也不是没见过布鲁斯赤身裸体的样子。不不不，他才不是那种偷窥别人洗澡的人，他只是在布鲁斯从浩克变回来的时候看过几次的而已。而且在那种时候，当然是要第一个冲上去为全裸的队友裹上毯子，避免被其他人看到，才是一个正经绅士的所作所为。

意外撞见自己的队友兼实验伙伴没穿衣服并不是什么问题。

但是如果布鲁斯手里正拿着一个假吊，这就成了问题了。

布鲁斯的床正对着卧室门，托尼从这个角度，能够清楚地看见他绷紧的臀部肌肉，高高翘起的性器，还有红艳的后穴，正在吞吐着布鲁斯手里紧握的假阳具。

沉浸在快感中的布鲁斯并没有发现他，深紫色的玩具一点点没入他的身体，他的另一只手伸到胸口揉捏着自己的乳头，紧咬的嘴唇溢出低沉的呻吟声。

托尼知道这种时候他应该赶紧关上门离开，装作自己什么都没有看见，但是此时此刻，他根本没有办法移开眼睛。他几乎在开门的那一瞬间就硬了。

布鲁斯仰起头，喉结在脖子上滚动了几下，托尼只想冲上去咬住它，给它标上记号，占有它和它捉摸不透的主人。

想要静静地旁观简直是不可能的，托尼拉开自己牛仔裤的拉链，放出了被禁锢着的阴茎。他靠在门框上，紧盯着布鲁斯身后的那根玩具，他想象着那是自己的性器，一寸寸撑开布鲁斯的身体、彻底占有他、让他完完全全成为自己的。

他早就想这么做了。

布鲁斯的动作渐渐加快，另一只手开始套弄着自己的阴茎。那只灵活的、用来操纵精密仪器的手，现在却以极其淫靡的姿态把玩着性器，手指揉捏着双球，粗暴地撸动着茎身，拇指毫不留情地搓揉着流出前液的小孔。

托尼也加快了撸动的速度。他的手因为常年制作机械而布满老茧，而布鲁斯的手，因为体内细胞具有很强的自愈能力，几乎没有什么茧子。他紧盯着布鲁斯玩弄自己性器的手，模仿着他的动作，他大口呼吸着，控制自己不要过早射出来，他想和布鲁斯一起……

“唔……托尼”

糟糕，被发现了。托尼心中暗道不好，手中蓄势待发的阴茎肯定是不可能再塞回裤子里了，托尼停下了手中的动作，等着布鲁斯接下来的审判，思索着是该道歉还是该趁机表白。

然而布鲁斯并没有继续说下去，他只是缓慢地抽出埋在深处假阳具，又用力一下子整根没入，身体被刺激地颤抖着。“唔，托尼……用力。”

操。

布鲁斯并没有发现他。

布鲁斯在叫着他的名字自慰。

布鲁斯，在叫着，他的名字，自慰！

托尼感觉自己所有的血都在往脑袋上涌，来分析这个几乎是不可能的事实。不幸的是，事实证明，人体内的血是一定的，当性器官充血的时候，能够给大脑供氧的血就会变少。

“操。”托尼脱口而出。

听见咒骂声的布鲁斯惊慌地抬起头，眼神在托尼的脸和门户大开的裤子上来回扫视了几下。“呃……托尼？”

“呃，早上好？”，托尼的喉头动了一下，“我……听见你在叫我，所以我就过来了？”

布鲁斯并没有仔细听托尼究竟在说什么，他的视线再次被托尼的下身吸引。和托尼相反，布鲁斯非常冷静。性只不过是人自然的欲求，既然两个人现在已经不可避免地“坦诚相见”了，而且双方都是“弹药充足”的状态，接下来发生点什么也是自然而然。反正该看的都被看到了，托尼不可能不知道他在干什么，他也没有必要去遮遮掩掩的。欲望和压力总需要一个发泄的出口，布鲁斯相信托尼应该也是这样。

和自己的性幻想对象兼队友来一发，之后应该也能继续和平共处下去，这倒也不错。

布鲁斯索性也不掩饰自己的目光，他早就知道托尼的阴茎形状很好看。当然，他也不是那种偷窥的人，只是他们在酒后曾经一起上过厕所。托尼的阴茎看起来比他自己的长一些，龟头微微翘起。他在挑选这根玩具的时候，就是揣摩着托尼勃起时的形状买的。

但是真正看到时，布鲁斯不得不承认，小托尼勃起时的样子比他想象得更惊人，柱身上血管突起，茎身的弯度似乎刚好能戳到自己的敏感点。

托尼半敞着裤子，一步一步地向他靠近。

布鲁斯下意识地吞咽了一下，手甚至把玩具又往自己身体里推进了一点。

“我嫉妒了，”托尼走到布鲁斯床前，手伸过去覆住他握着假阳具的手，一点一点旋转着抽出橡胶制的柱体，假装没有听见布鲁斯压抑的抽气声，“我可以用自己来换这根东西吗？”

布鲁斯还没回答，就看到自己刚才因为惊吓而软下来的下身，又一次抬起头，不满地渴求着安抚。被别人看到自己在自慰，他或许应该感到羞耻，可是在托尼的目光下，他竟然鬼使神差地张大了双腿，享受着被托尼视奸的快感。

“看起来它已经替你答应了，”托尼把玩具扔到地上，伸手摩挲着布鲁斯的小腹。

布鲁斯的体温比常人高一些，润滑也做得很充分，托尼的手指似乎是被温热的泉水包裹着，他草草抽插了几下手指，就把龟头挤了进去。

布鲁斯禁欲多年，就连性爱玩具也出于安全考虑买了小号，没怎么开发过的后穴被完全撑开，一下子难以适应。布鲁斯深吸了一口气，准备忍受撕裂的疼痛。这只是性，解决彼此的需求罢了，他并不奢求托尼做到多温柔。

何况，疼痛和快感，有的时候，也没有什么明确的分界线。

“这玩意儿……怎么感觉这么大。”预想中的疼痛并没有到来，托尼沾着润滑剂的手指撸动着他的阴茎，他能感觉身体一点点地臣服于快感，肠壁艰难又渴求地吞下了入侵的硬物。

“男人在床上是很喜欢被这么夸的。”托尼缓慢地在他身体里抽送着，凑过去咬他的肩膀。

布鲁斯下意识地去推托尼，这个动作把他自己都吓了一跳，明明两个人的下半身在做最亲密不过的事情，他还是会因为如此亲密的距离而感到抗拒。

而托尼只当他是害怕被咬，把额头贴在他胸口笑了起来。

“你以为我是吸血鬼吗？”托尼摁住他的手腕，故意去吻他脖子，布鲁斯的双手被控制住，只能像是待宰的猎物一样被动地等待着托尼下一步的动作。

“你觉得…嘶…我会害怕吸血鬼吗？”布鲁斯干脆仰头暴露出脖子。

托尼却并没有迎合他的邀请，而是沿着脖子一路来到胸口，从卷曲的毛发中精准地找到了泛红的那一点。托尼叼着布鲁斯的乳尖，坏心眼地去舔弄中间那条小缝，快感迫使布鲁斯挺起身子把乳头往他嘴里送，却让托尼的阴茎顺势进到更深处，布鲁斯一下子被刺激的软了腰，但是他刚把身体往后缩，托尼的舌尖就轻轻挑拨着乳尖，逼着他挺起身才能得到爱抚。

“唔……你混蛋，”这样来回了几个回合，布鲁斯被折腾的精疲力竭，高昂着的下半身还得不到触碰，索性把腿盘在托尼腰上，让两人的下半身贴的更紧，“要做就好好做。”

“这可是你说的。”托尼也不再收敛自己的力道，猛力地冲撞着布鲁斯，感受着布鲁斯的阴茎在两个人的小腹之间拍打着。快感在每个神经末梢累计，托尼感觉自己每一根汗毛都兴奋地竖立着。  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯。” 他俯身去吻布鲁斯，毫无防备的布鲁斯下意识闭上了眼，被动地接受这个吻。

这个吻太过头了，托尼吮着他的下唇，温柔地撬开他的齿关，纠缠着他的舌头。布鲁斯羞耻的发现自己的唾液不受控制的从嘴角流出，顺着脖子一直往下流。他睁开眼，正对上托尼的双眼，这双眼太亮了，闪着他某种不敢确认的情绪。

布鲁斯慌张地闭上眼。

托尼凑过去，趴在他耳边说：“我喜欢你。”

布鲁斯无法控制地射了出来。

他原本以为自己能得到性就够了，却没想到还得到了一个吻，连带着所有白天和黑夜的秘密，都得到了回应。

————————（这是一个事后的分界线）——————————

激烈的情事过后，两个人的小腹都黏黏糊糊的，然而托尼依旧赖在布鲁斯身上，有一下没一下地亲着他。

布鲁斯最终还是满脸通红地把他推开了，“你先……拔出来。”

托尼很不情愿地把自己变软的阴茎抽了出来，发出“啵”的水声，白色的液体流到了床单上。

布鲁斯几乎整个人红成一只煮熟的大虾，抓过床头的抽纸擦拭着自己的小腹和下身，但是随着他坐起身的这个动作，肠道肌肉反射性收紧，原本还保持着撑开状态的褶皱一下子收缩了回去。

往常他自己做的时候，根本不存在这种问题，质量好的润滑剂是可以直接被肠道吸收的。

或许可以洗一洗？以他现在的样子，站起来走到厕所显然不是个明智的想法。天哪，难道要让他自己对着托尼用手指撑开后穴清理自己吗？

托尼看着布鲁斯窘迫的样子，安抚性地拍了拍他的后背，“你转过来趴着，我给你清理一下。”

看来这是唯一的选择了，布鲁斯认命地翻过身趴在床上，臀部微微抬起，正冲着托尼。

托尼用手指撑开穴口，用纸巾擦拭着缓缓流出的精液，红肿的小口流出白浊的景象格外淫靡，还没有完全合拢的肌肉反射性地收缩着，托尼忍不住用手指揉搓着穴口的褶皱，布鲁斯低低地呻吟了一声。

下一秒他的后穴就又被一个硬硬的物体抵住了。

“托尼！不要了……”布鲁斯想要翻过身来，然而托尼的手指揉捏着他的臀肉，刚刚泄过一次，身体异常敏感的布鲁斯很快就呻吟起来。

布鲁斯有些失神地蹭着床单，企图让自己的下身能够获得摩擦，托尼便也不失时机地用自己的阴茎蹭着布鲁斯的后穴。

“唔……进来”，布鲁斯被这若即若离的感觉折磨着，抬起臀部磨蹭着托尼，托尼也毫不客气地再次插入。

人体是个复杂而又奇妙的系统，同样是简单的活塞运动，如果参与其中的实验者从1变成了2，实验数据就会实现质的飞跃。布鲁斯咬住枕头，用双臂艰难地支撑住自己的身体，快感从前列腺的那一点，沿着脊柱直窜向大脑，把他的理智什么的，统统都挤了出去。

布鲁斯甚至在想，他的自愈能力大约是别人的6—8倍左右，也就意味着，尽管在两个男性做爱过程中下面的那个承受的身体消耗比较大，但除非托尼真的“金枪不倒”，如果两个人连续鏖战，最终败下来的肯定是托尼。

布鲁斯趴在枕头里笑出了声。

“竟然还有闲心走神？看来是我不够努力啊。”托尼赌气似的大力冲撞了几下。

“我在……啊，我在想，你永远都艹不坏我。”布鲁斯几乎整个脸都被撞进了枕头里，托尼的髋部拍打着他的臀部，肉体撞击的声音回响在整个房间里。

“还不够？”被质疑了男性“雄风”的托尼双手箍住布鲁斯的腰部，像是要把自己完全钉进布鲁斯的身体里。

“永远都不……啊……轻点”托尼的手突然又握住了布鲁斯的阴茎，前后被夹击的布鲁斯一时间乱了阵脚，随后一点理智也被榨干，嘴里只剩下嗯啊的呻吟声。被推上快感巅峰的布鲁斯随着托尼的动作摇晃着，叫着托尼的名字再一次射了出来。

托尼扯过床单的一角，胡乱擦了擦两个人的腹部。布鲁斯不满地皱起眉，却也没有多余的力气能阻止他。

“床单都脏了……”布鲁斯叹了口气。

“你今晚可以在我那里睡。”

“……你是不是早就算好了。”

“没有。”

“算了……以后要记得敲门。”

“我以后记得锁门就好。”

布鲁斯的脸腾地红了起来，试图挣开托尼的环住他的双臂，但是乏力的身体并不听他的使唤，最终还是屈服在了另一个人温暖的怀抱里。

“你喜欢不锁门？”托尼用鼻尖蹭着他的额头。

“……”布鲁斯叹了口气，自己怕是永远说不过这个人了，他把脑袋往托尼颈间拱了拱，“贾维斯？帮我们把门关上吧。”

门应声关上，托尼紧了紧手臂，把笑容埋进布鲁斯的卷毛里。

实验什么的，再说吧。


End file.
